The Beary Best of Friends
by Sugarbaby2
Summary: Love-a-Lot Bear and Tenderheart have feelings for each other, but what will happen when they have a big fight? For any Love-a-Lot/Tenderheart shippers!


Love-a-Lot Bear rolled over onto her tummy and gazed lazily out of her heart-shaped window. At the moment she was thinking about her plan to bring Share Bear and Funshine Bear together. And then there was Good Luck Bear. Love-a-Lot knew he was hopelessly head-over-paws for Cheer Bear. She sighed happily to herself as she slowly got up, ready for a perfect day of matchmaking. But she was jolted back to reality when a voice cried, "Love-a-Lot! Are you going to help me babysit Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs today?"  
  
Love-a-Lot whirled around and suddenly remembered. She and Tenderheart Bear were going to babysit for the cubs today. That was yet another day wasted when she could have been playing Cupid! Still, Love-a-Lot did love the mischievous baby bears and she didn't want to admit it, but she liked Tenderheart a lot!  
  
"Coming Tenderheart!" said Love-a-Lot, picking up a backpack filled with toys, games and books for the cubs to play with. Tenderheart beamed as Love-a-Lot walked out of her home in the clouds and shut the door behind her. The two bears made their way to Baby Hugs' and Baby Tugs' house where Grams Bear was waiting for them.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you two are here! I'll be back in a few hours. Make sure those two little cubs don't get into any mischief!" were her instructions. "Don't worry about that Grams. As long as we're here, you've got nothing to worry about!" Tenderheart assured her, and with that Grams hurried off, only stopping to wave. A little pink furry head peeped around the door and then disappeared. Tenderheart and Love-a-Lot looked at each other, both wondering the same thing. What were the twins up to now?  
  
Love-a-Lot called their names. "Baby Hugs? Baby Tugs? Where are you?" she called. "And what are you doing?" added Tenderheart, slightly afraid of the answer. Suddenly, a baby blue cub pounced on Love-a-Lot, who screamed in shock. "Ra-a-a-a-a-hhhh!" shouted the cub, clutching something around his neck. Tenderheart managed to grab Baby Tugs by his tail, and picked the little Care Bear up. Baby Tugs pouted. "No fair! I was pretending to be a great big monster!" he protested. Love- a-Lot shook her head. "Where's your sister?" she asked. Baby Tugs pointed to the kitchen and Tenderheart and Love-a-Lot raced to the kitchen, then looked on in horror as Baby Hugs dumped cooking ingredients into a big bowl. Love-a-Lot ran over and grabbed a dish cloth from a hook in the wall, then wiped Baby Hugs all over. She picked the pink cub up and gently scolded her.  
  
"What were you doing Baby Hugs?" asked Tenderheart, beginning to wonder if accepting this babysitting job had been such a great idea. Baby Hugs frowned. "I was just cooking, like Grams does!" she cried. Love-a-Lot hugged her and set her down. "Well how would you like to bake some real cookies?" she asked. Baby Hugs shook her head. "Actually, Baby Tugs and I would like to go to the playground," she declared. Love-a-Lot shot a glance at Tenderheart, who shrugged.  
  
Baby Tugs leapt out of Tenderheart's arms and stood with his sister. "Please, oh please, oh please!" he begged, and both cubs jumped up and down. "Oh, alright then. But NO baby bear mischief! Agreed?" said Love-a-Lot. "Agreed!" chorused Hugs and Tugs, dashing outside with Tenderheart and Love- a-Lot struggling to keep up.  
  
Once at the playground, Hugs and Tugs began to calm down a little, swinging on the swing set, sliding down the slippery dip or hanging on the monkey bars. Tenderheart collapsed onto a bench and Love-a-Lot giggled, as she glided across the monkey bars like a cub. But Love-a-Lot and Tenderheart didn't notice that the cubs had gone missing, until later on. "Okay you two, time to go home!" said Tenderheart, getting up from the bench, and saying goodbye to the little stars he had been talking to. Reluctantly, Love-a-Lot jumped down from the trampoline and walked over to Tenderheart. "Uh Tenderheart, where are Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs," asked Love-a-Lot, beginning to worry. "They were with you. weren't they?" answered Tenderheart, suddenly anxious about the twins.  
  
"Baby Hugs, Baby Hugs!" cried Love-a-Lot, running all over the playground searching for the lost twins. She ran back to Tenderheart in tears. "This is all your fault! You shouldn't have been chatting away to those stars!" she cried, forgetting about her love for Tenderheart, and thinking only of the anger inside her. Tenderheart gasped. "My fault? I don't think so! You were supposed to be watching them," he said angrily. The two Care Bears stood silently for a moment; each thinking about the dangers the bears could have gotten themselves into. Finally, Tenderheart broke the silence.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and we'll ask around Care-a-Lot to see if anyone knows where they are," he said impatiently. "Sure Mr Bossy!" retorted Love-a-Lot, marching away. "We'll meet back here in half an hour," she added, storming off. Tenderheart asked Wish Bear, Grumpy Bear, Good Luck Bear, Secret Bear and Cheer Bear while Love-a-Lot questioned Share Bear, Friend Bear, Champ Bear, Bedtime Bear and Funshine Bear. Both Care Bears rushed back to the playground, except this time Tenderheart was sitting in his Rainbow Roller. "Any luck?" asked Tenderheart coldly. Love-a-Lot shook her head but didn't bother speaking.  
  
"Come on, jump in," said an annoyed sounding Tenderheart, while Love-a-Lot scrambled into the Rainbow Roller. "If they're not here, then I'm guessing that you let No-Heart get them," said Love-a-Lot, coolly. Both bears remained silent for the rest of the journey, until they arrived at No-Heart's castle. Love-a-Lot shivered, hoping that Tenderheart might warm her up with a hug, but then she sadly remembered their fight. There was no chance of a hug now.  
  
"Looking for something?" growled a voice, startling the two bears, and making them jump in surprise. "What? Who? No-Heart?" stammered Love-a-Lot. A dark purple and blue brumby appeared in front of the bears, pawing the ground under its hooves. Tenderheart noticed a shining amulet dangling from the creature's neck. In a sudden movement, there was a flurry of action and the bulky horse charged with all its might. Love-a-Lot screamed but wasn't quick enough to move out of the way.  
  
Tenderheart gasped and cried out, "LOVE-A-LOOOOOOOOT!!" Tears flowed down his cheeks as he watched Love-a-Lot being flung through the air, and landing with a thud on the ground beside him. Poor Tenderheart cried as he lifted Love-a-Lot off the ground and held her tightly in his arms. "Love-a-Lot," he whispered, regretting how he had fought with the bear of his dreams earlier on. Love-a-Lot's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. "Tenderheart.?" she whispered. The horrible world around the two bears melted away as Tenderheart hugged Love-a-Lot, who snuggled into Tenderheart's arms.  
  
Meanwhile, No-Heart the brumby was standing, shocked and in utter disbelief. Tenderheart let Love-a-Lot out of his arms and both bears stood up, ready to fight. "Aim for his amulet!" yelled Tenderheart. The two bears stood together and gathered up their caring power. "Care Bears. STARE!" screamed Love-a-Lot and Tenderheart. A burst of brilliant pink and red light brightened the dark sky around them and No-Heart shouted, "Not again, the Care Bears won't stand a chance next time!" The light died down and No-Heart had vanished. Love-a-Lot ran into No-Heart's castle, beckoning to Tenderheart.  
  
Tenderheart followed and chuckled to himself as he looked at what Love-a- Lot was pointing to. Nestled up against each other, fast asleep were Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs! Love-a-Lot smiled gently as she picked up a sleeping Baby Tugs. Tenderheart leant down to pick up Baby Hugs. Love-a-Lot and Tenderheart shared a secret smile, as they carried the two sleeping cubs back to the Rainbow Roller. Tenderheart started the engine of the Rainbow Roller and the group flew back to Care-a-Lot.  
  
Once they had arrived at Grams' house and Baby Hugs and Tugs were sleeping peacefully on the sofa, Love-a-Lot began apologising to Tenderheart. "Tenderheart. I'm really sorry about, well, the fight we had," she sighed in embarrassment. But Tenderheart just shook his furry head. "Don't mention it Love-a-Lot. I should be apologising too. We both lost Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs so next time we babysit, we'll have to be a LOT more careful," he told Love-a-Lot, who agreed whole-heartedly. Just then, Grams walked in.  
  
"Hello you two!" she said happily, as she noticed the little bears asleep on her couch. "They weren't too much trouble I hope?" she added. "Not at all Grams, not at all!" laughed Tenderheart. "Did nothing interesting happen while I was away?" asked Grams, curiously. Love-a-Lot shook her head. "Just the same as always!" she giggled.  
  
The next morning, Love-a-Lot woke with a start, hurting a little from the day before but nonetheless, fresh and ready to play Cupid for some other lucky Care Bear. But she stumbled on something as she walked out of the door. Gasping, Love-a-Lot picked up a single red rose, tied in a matching ribbon. A small note was attached.  
  
Would you like to come with me on a walk to the Forest of Feelings? ~Tenderheart Bear  
  
Love-a-Lot read. She giggled and sighed. This was so romantic. She fixed a pink bow on one ear and grabbed her purse. Funshine Bear and Share Bear could wait, thought Love-a-Lot. She was beginning to have even better plans for the day! 


End file.
